Master Little
Master Little is the secomdary antagonist of Kralahome in the animated movie adaption of The King and I. A running gag shows that he ends up losing his teeth. History He was first seen in Kralahome's lair flossing his teeth. He asked Kralahome if Anna will give homework or pop quizzes, but he hates the pink slips when someone is tardy. When Kralahome talks about his plans, Little starts brusing his teeth. When Kralahome impressed his pet lizard, he said "such as,", but gets no answer. Master Little looks in the mirror to see that he missed a spot on one of his teeth. The Kralahome angrily says "SUCH AS...!" as he slams the mirror on Little's mouth. Little repeatedly says you before removing the mirror. Kralahome summons his giant serpent as Little tries to hit the gong, but ends up hitting his head. When the Kralahome welcomed Anna to Siam, he accidentally hit Master Little's face, making him easily lose his first tooth. Louis's pet monkey, Moonshee, accdientaly fell on Master Little and he lost his second tooth. He vows to get payback on him for having him lost another tooth. When everyone arrived in the palace, Master Little was listening to the tune in the background of the film and repeated it, but it stopped. Later, when the King of Siam was showing the lab of science, Moonshee accidentally let the small hot air balloon blowing fast. Everyone left to avoid being hit and Master Little accidentally smashed into a pillar, having lost three teeth. After that, Kralahome told Master Little let Louis got to the royal armory and he told him if the boy gets hurt, the King will be blamed. Master Little said he will protect him, but Kralahome grabs him and calls him an idiot. Master Little remembered now that he will mess up Louis. Master Little later showed Louis the armory and weapons. Master Little pushes the lower part of the long blade to cut Louis, but he saw a crossbow and moved. Louis almost shot Master Little on the head with the crossbow and Master Little said, "Good thing Master Little so little." While he sees Louis distracted by other weapons, he go gets a spear to impale him, but the entire pile of spears fall on him. Louis thought he was about to give the spear to him so he took it. Master Little uses a metal club to break Louis's skull and damage his brain, but he accidentally pokes Little in the face with the low end of the spear, making the club fall on Master Little's head. Louis accidentally bumped Master Little and Moonshee covered his eyes, making him accidentally throw the spear to a bunch of knives. The knives were launched, pinning Little to the wall. He asked Louis if he has never seen a man pinned to wall with six knives before A shield falls and slams his head. Master little notice some maces and he runs crazy to whack Louis, but Moonshee climbs on him and tickles him, causing Little to laugh and the maces fall on him. Louis asked Little if he can show him the cannons. Little was tied up the moment and was knocked out. In the elephant cages, Kralahome tells Master Little to make a false letter to Sir Edward Ramse. Master Little listens to the Kralahome to write down what he says which is "your school teacher is in grave danger etc." Master Little was wondering if etc. is a secret code. Kralahome snatches the paper and quilt and gives Little a paper cut. Master Little quickly leaves to send the letter to Sir Edawrd. Master Little was seeing the royal princess and princesses playing and Moonshee sees his belly button as he spits a piece of paper which bounced off of Master Little's belly. When Anna was showing the royal prince and princesses outside the palace, Master Little chocked on something (probably his spit) when Moonshee startled him with a bell. During Anna showing the royal children outside the palace, Master Little stole a carriage from a villager and Moonshee breaks it with a trident. At the sea, Little was looking the inside of a small building and Moonshee took the plank away, causing Little to fall into the ocean and getting snapped by several crabs. In a puppet show, a puppet Master Little was following Anna and the children, but was chased by a puppet Moonshee. In a parade, Master Little was chased by a dragon with Moonshee on it. He then follows them to the top of a hut. While they were flying kites, Moonshee almost crashed into Master Little, who quickly dodges. Master Little later disguised himself as a manager in a restaurant. Moonshee immediately knew he's in disguise as he throws a piece of fruit at the boss. When the boss turned to notice who hit him, Moonshee pointed at Little, causing the boss to throw him in a moat. Then, one of the royal princesses accidentally got some yellow paint (which was to make golden statues) on her hands and got some on Master Little's shirt as Moonshee pushes him into a bucket of gold paint. He then disguises himself as a statue to catch Moonshee, but failed. He was later seen in a stadium show and he sees a bunch of demons with daggers as the leader scares him, causing him to flee. It turns out the demon leader was Moonshee. In the boat ride, Master Little was still watching Anna and the royal children. A crocodile emerges from the water as it bites Master Little's pants. He quickly swims away with the croc pursuing him. After he lost his pants, he was in the ruins where he gets his head stepped on by the royal children. When he returned to the palace, Moonshee tripped him and he lost another tooth. Master Little then tells Kralahome that Anna has send the royal children outside the palace so the king can blame the school teacher. Master Little and Kralahome were later watching the King of Siam and his pet panther, Rama, go into the temple of Buddha. This was a plan to bring the statues to life to attack the king. Little makes some weird noises as the Kralahome pounds him on the head. Master Little was told to hit the gong. Little said he will have a servent for him to hit the gong, which is "someone really tall and really stupid." However, he accidentally broke the gong stick broke and an elephant tusk fell on him, having lost another tooth. He predicted it makes flossing easier. Later that night, Master Little was watching Chulalongkorn giving the royal pendant to Tuptim. Master Little shouted, "Perfect!", making the two startled. While he was crawling in tall grass, he bumped into to Tusker the baby elephant. He asked what was the stupid thing in his way, making Tusker angry at his insult. Tusker grabs Little and throws him to a tree. Master Little attempt to kill Tusker, but the elephant calf tosses him as Little climbs on a mango tree. Little sticks his tongue out as he tells Tusker that he is so stupid. Luckily, Tusker pushes the mango tree, making Little feel dizzy as several mangoes fall on his face. Later, Master Little tried to find Tusker, but only to find the elephant's tracks, which reveals Tusker has left. As Master Little gets back on ground, he takes a mango out of his pants and he wishes he would never see another mango in life. He unknowingly throws it in a bush, as someone or something throws it back at him. Little throws several mangoes in the bush to see if it shut it up. The bush seems angry as Little repeatedly says no, and saying he's not ready to perform. The bush launches several mangoes, but he dodges. Master Little grabs a long stick as a hand comes out of the bush and splats a mango in his face. He whacks the bush several time. He opens it to see that Moonshee was in it. Moonshee begs for him to spare him, but he refuses to give him mercy so he attempts to whack him to hurt him. Luckily, Tusker grabs the stick he was holding. He tries to run for his life as Tusker blows him, which caused Master Little to get caught in a bunch of tangled vines and they launched him back. Tusker throws mangoes at him and one got stuck in his mouth, which caused him to stop moving. Moonshee steps on two bananas and they aimed right into Master Little's eyes. Little makes muffling sounds as he runs very fast back to the lair. He tells the Kralahome that he saw Chulalongkorn kissing and giving away the royal pendent to Tuptim. Kralahome later sends Master Little to find Chulalongkorn, Tuptim, Louis, Moonshee and the elephants to see if they'll head to the river. Kralahome creates dangerous jungle animals like long snakes (which turned out to be vines), a gigantic spider (it was once a normal spider) and a tiger (it turned into a mouse). As they head to the river, Kralahome was ready to send the prince to his death as the ropes on the bridge snap, but the elephants were able to hold them on. Master Little sees a log flowing down into a long hole of an elephant statue, which he sees it break. He says, "And THAT is that!" Kralahome makes an illusion of a part of a bridge, which caused Tuptim to fall into the river and Chulalongkorn jumps in the river to save her. The king and Rama were in a hot air balloon and they rescue his son and to get to the other side. Master Little sees the hot air balloon. The king said he will rescue Tuptim. Master Little uses his spear and was about to throw it on the balloon, but Tusker touches him on the shoulder. Master Little wanted to make sure it isn't a mango, but it was! Louis found out he was a traitor as he, Tusker and Moonshee throw mangoes at him. Tuptim was rescued and Master Little has his feet and arms tied. After the king was alright, Master Little and the Kralahome were punished to clean up elephant dung. Tusker and his mom were able to free themselves and touch each other's trunks has a high five. Kralahome got angry as he attempted to whack the elephants, but the dung was flung into the air and it landed on him. Master Little was making a teasing joke and calls him "old soiled one". He says he has an "all, stupid assistant" and he makes a mocking laugh, but Kralahome kicks him. Master Little's last tooth was about to fall out and tells his tooth that he brushes it every hour, flooses every second, and he was about to say something else as his last tooth falls out. He yells angrily and calls his tooth a traitor. He angrily jumps on Kralahome for having him lose his last tooth. Category:Antagonists Category:The King and I characters Category:Non-Disney Villains